


A Glimpse of Wonder

by SilverWolfPup



Category: Changeling: The Lost
Genre: Crime Scenes, Fae & Fairies, Gen, POV Outsider, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfPup/pseuds/SilverWolfPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another crime scene, just another day. But after his partner has a talk with a young child, he sees something unexpected in her... not that he knows what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Not much plot, not much point, but I kind of like this one. And I wrote it before I heard about 2e, so there's another influence if it matters.

There was a child at one of the crime scenes, his thumb in his mouth. He was staring at her.

It took her a while to notice, but when she did she went over and kneeled, meeting the young one's grave eyes with her own.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him gently and seriously.

He removed his thumb from his mouth and gestured to the top of her head, and said something her partner couldn't hear. She chuckled, low and warm. 

"No they don't," she smiled warmly. "Not many can, you know."

He didn't smile, but said something else, eyes big and sad.

She laughed again, before bending her head. "Of course you can."

He reached out a hand slowly, curiously, and the chubby little hand petted her on the head. But he wasn't quite petting her hair, he was stroking just wrong. Almost like he was scratching a dog behind the ears.

Things were like that for a while, him petting her while she knelt there, but then the serious young child took his hand back, the other returning to his mouth. She smiled at him. "This'll be our secret?" she asked softly, and the young one nodded. She nodded back, serious, as if they were making an important deal. "And don't tell anyone else about the others with the masks," she whispered, "and don't go with the ones who are wearing costumes."

He tilted his head and said something, too soft to catch. 

"Because they'll take you away, youngster," she told him. "Like they took me."

The child nodded again, before running off. She stayed like that for a while, seeming worn and sad and tired, older than her years. Then she got to her feet and turned back to the mundane world and a crime scene that demanded her expertise.

He met her amber gaze, and for an instant he didn't see a girl. He saw a beast on two legs, with fur and golden eyes like a wolf's, filled with the eternal, ageless ferocity of the hunt.

He blinked, and there was just his partner, brown-haired and with tanned light skin. And her eyes might be light amber, but they were human, with human pupils and whites in her eyes.

He just shook away that wondrous, terrifying instant. He had work to do, without chasing after fairies.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of a headcanon joke, that it is a fairy he's chasing after (well, a Changeling). Just doesn't know yet. And if you can't work out what the kid's asking I'll put in the words if you want, but I think it's slightly better like this.


End file.
